A typical deep-fat fryer will include a fryer vat containing a heated bath of cooking oil. The cooking oil is adapted to receive baskets of food products such that the food products will be immersed within and cooked by the heated cooking oil. Such fryers include a heat exchanger, which may take the form of in vat heat exchange tubes through which combusted gases pass to deliver heat to the oil through the tube walls.
It would be desirable to provide a fryer and associated heat exchange tube and system that effectively and efficiently heats oil in the fryer vat.